


He’s Mine

by Kill_me_now_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_me_now_123/pseuds/Kill_me_now_123
Summary: Sam’s thirteen the first time it happens, his brother’s kissing some bitch outside the motel room and he wants to punch her face in.





	He’s Mine

Sam’s thirteen the first time it happens, his brother’s kissing some bitch outside the motel room and he wants to punch her face in. He doesn’t understand his anger towards the girl he’ll probably never even see again, but he doesn’t want Dean going anywhere near anyone but him. 

It continued to happen, every time he saw Dean with someone else he felt anger than made him want to break everything.

The first time Sam did something about it he was older, fifteen, he definitely understood the anger by now. She was a waitress at a diner they stopped at, she kept flirting with Dean. Sam had excused himself from the table and found the waitress, he pulled her into the empty hall, where the bathrooms were, and pushed her into the wall. “Back off my brother bitch, or you’ll regret it.” She kept her head down and barley spoke for the rest of their meal. He wanted Dean all to himself. Dean belonged to him and no one touched his property. 

The last time he does anything he’s seventeen, he stabs the bitch right through the heart while Dean’s still talking to her. His brother’s face was terrified as he hugged him with the knife still in hand, Sam told Dean that he was never allowed to touch anyone else ever again. Dean nodded, still terrified of the monster that was his baby brother, and they kissed for the first time that night, standing over some girl’s dead body.


End file.
